His Last Day
by webeta123
Summary: "My wish for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it too..." Boq's final day at Shiz. Slight Gloq. Implied Falinda.


**A/N: This is just the love-child of me hearing this song.**

It was exam day. In the choir room, Boq Riddle tuned his piano and guitar. He checked with the band, to be sure they had the music they needed. The exam for choir was for every student to write a song, with music, then perform it to the class. Soon everyone had filed in, including Mrs. Mason. Everyone performed, and soon it was Boq's turn. He went up front and tapped the microphone to see if it was on. "Is this thing on?…It is?… Okay this is my song. Uh…I won't say who I'm dedicating this to because she will just laugh at me like always." Boq said. Everyone turned to look at Galinda, who was hanging her head. "Here we go. My song is called, 'My Wish.'" The drummer began to start his beat as the shaker began. Boq began to play a gentle harmony with his piano. He took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

"_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,__  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you  
if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you,and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find Oz's grace, in every mistake,  
_And you always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish. _Boq began to play an amazing guitar solo, with his eyes shut. It was surprising in itself that Boq could play, but none knew he could play like this.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big _

The song slowly ended to amazed silence. Boq chanced a look at Galinda, who sat there with her hands covering her mouth. His heart collapsed in his chest. He didn't expect her to jump up and hug him, but some sort of reaction would have been nice. He ran out the backdoor, with tears fresh in his eyes. He would never live it down if Avaric saw this. He ran to his room, ready to pack. He got his acceptance letter to Quox two weeks ago, with enough time for him to take his exams and say his goodbyes. He couldn't take his heart being broken every time she walked in the room with Fiyero on her arm. He heard the tell-tale sign of heels on the concrete. "Boq?" Her melodic voice asked.

"Yeah?" Boq said, continuing to walk to his dorm.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the sun? Back to the farm? Back to what I was before." Boq said. He saw Galinda flinch at his words. _Now she knows how I felt every time she made out with someone. _"I got accepted to Quox."

"You're leaving?" Galinda asked.

"Why not? There's no reason for me to stay here." Boq said. "Goodbye Miss Galinda. Like my song said, I hope your life becomes everything you want it to be."

With that, Boq Riddle left Shiz University, never to be seen or heard from again.

**End Story. Hope you liked it. Review.**


End file.
